Aro's Princess
by Thelambx
Summary: Victoria seeks to come to Volterra and get revenge by killing me. What will happen? Read and find out. I play Aro's daughter. If u have any questions about the italian words i put in the story, let me know


Aro's POV

I sit on my throne thinking about how beautiful my daughter has become. I remember when she was little and now, how much of a woman she has grown up to be. I love her to death. Caius snaps me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about brother?" he says in his harsh tone. "Oh just thinking about how much of a beautiful woman my daughter has become. Well I've got work to do. I will return soon." I get up off my throne and walk out of the room, going to my daughter's door. I knock on the door."Hayley, you in there?" No response. I open the door and what I see in front of me totally horrifies me.

My POV

I lay on the floor, curled up all bloody and mangled up. I cry quietly as Aro runs to me and takes me in his arms. "Oh my god what the hell happened?" he asked worriedly. I sniffle. "Victoria came back and stabbed me multiple times. She brutally attacked me and then left, leaving me to die." Aro gets upset. "Hayley, I am so sorry this had to happen. I will make sure that Victoria pays for this". He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. My breathing shallows and my heart beats slowly. Aro pulls me back and sees my face has become pale, letting him know that I am dying. He leans down and sinks his razor sharp fangs into my neck, sending venom into my body. He takes me in his arms and lays me down on the bed. After three hours, I wake up and look at Aro. "Wh-what happened?" Aro looks at me. "You almost died, so I bit you and turned you into a vampire." I get up off the bed and look in the mirror. My eyes were red, my lips were red and my skin was really pale. "Whoa" I mutter under my breath. Suddenly we hear a voice. We run into the throne room and see Caius and Marcus sitting in their thrones. Something must be wrong.

Aro POV

I sit in my throne and I take my daughter's hand in mine. The door open and in comes Felix with a struggling Victoria in his grasp. I speak in a low tone. "Victoria, how dare you try to kill my daughter?" Victoria struggles to get out of Felix's grasp. "Sir she is the reason my mate James is dead. She deserves death. I stand up and look Victoria dead in the eyes. "Dear Victoria, you must be punished"

MY POV

"NO" Victoria yells. She has enough power to Push Felix back. She tries to punch Aro but I grab her wrist. I smirk and kick her in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. She quickly gets up, sending her fist forward again. I grab her wrist and twist it, breaking it. "Don't you ever EVER try to punch my father again!" Felix comes over and grabs Victoria, forcing her on her knees. I look at Aro. "May I do the honors Father?" He smiles. "Of course my dear." I look at Victoria and and bend down on my knees. I forcefully grab Victoria's chin. "Its a shame we have to do this." As soon as I let go, she spits venom in my face. I rub it off and grab her head. "Nice knowing you Victoria" With that I rip Victoria's head off and she falls to the ground headless. Caius lights her body and head on fire. Aro sits down on his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose. I walk over and take my hand in his. "Father we can live in peace now. But whatever is the matter?" "I can't believe you would do that for me."Father, of course I would do that for you. If you hadn't turned me, I would be dead and I wouldn't have been able to save you. I won't let anyone hurt my family. I care too much to see you hurt and unhappy.

Aro 's POV

I smile and pull her into my lap. She places her other hand on top of mine and rubs it. "Sei cosi Bella hayley." "Grazie Padre." I frown. "Voglio mostrarti una cosa." "What is it father?" I pull up my sleeve and show her my arm. Its covered in bruises, scars and bite marks. She covers her mouth in horror. "Oh my god what happened?" I place my hand on her back. "Well, Victoria came over and attacked us. She brutally attacked me and then left. I think I have the worse injuries out of Caius and Marcus." She places her hand on top of mine. "I only didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you." "Well you scare me more when you don't tell me." "Mi dispiace il mio amore." I watch Caius and Marcus leave the room, so its just me and my daughter. I caress her cheek. "Ti amo cosi tanto la mia bella figlia." She smiles and runs a hand through my hair. "Ti amo troppo padre." "It seems you have gotten better at learning our language. Io sono orgoglioso di te." She kisses my forehead. "Non e facile. Faccio tutto il possibile per farti piacere "Lo vado a letto. Ti amo tanto." I smile and kiss her hand. "Prendi un po 'di riposo. Non che i vampiri non hanno bisogno, ma ti amo troppo." She gets up off my lap and leaves the throne room. I have the best daughter in the world.

To be continued.


End file.
